


Annie (Interlude I)

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Xover with AB/BTVS. Edward meets Buffy and things get interesting.





	Annie (Interlude I)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

2006 

 

Anne walked in her house in St. Louis. She was sparing by herself. She’d had one of the rooms made just for training and meditation. Here she worked herself hard just so she wouldn’t be idle. So she wouldn’t think of him. 

 

It was night and the connection was stronger. She heard the wind beating at the house and felt compelled to go outside. 

 

She stepped outside into the sunlight and felt the sand under her bare toes. She could hear the ocean pounding on the shore. She could smell the salt and could see the fury of the water. There would be a storm later. She knew something was wrong here. She didn’t live near the ocean. She avoided it. And it had been night hadn’t it? Then she also realized her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a blood red sundress. She never wore this color. And she never dreamed of the beach unless…. 

 

She spun around and there he was gliding towards her. She stepped back while her body urged her forward. No this couldn’t be happening! It hadn’t happened in years. Why now? 

 

“Buffy” he said huskily and it sent chills down her spine. 

 

“Angel” she breathed out watching him mesmerized. She took in every feature looking for changes. It had been so long since she’d last seen him. And she could feel how long it’d been. But at the same time it was like no time had passed. 

 

She let him pull her close and bury his face in her hair. Then suddenly she came to herself. 

 

“How are you here?” she demanded ice seeping back into her eyes.

 

“Don’t you know? Can’t you see?” Angel asked and she looked at him confused. 

 

“I thought you gave up the cryptic act years ago?” she asked annoyed. He just shook his head at her. 

 

“You’ve got to know what to look for. Open your eyes.” He told her and caressed the scar he’d given her years ago. 

 

“I don’t know what you want me to see.” She said annoyed. 

 

“The bond don’t you feel it. Its always there. Under the surface. Repressed but still burning. It leads me to you and links you to me. Can’t you feel its call.” Angel asked her placing a kiss to her pulse point. 

 

“No” she cried yanking herself away. “I feel nothing. Your not here! Your not real! I don’t feel it!” 

 

Panic filled every inch of her and she whirled away from him. She was intent on getting away. She didn’t want to hear anymore. 

 

“I’m not her anymore. I’ve changed. You know it. You don’t like what I’ve become.” She yelled and that’s when she realized her dress wasn’t blood red but soaked in blood. 

 

“No I don’t but I understand and accept. Can you say the same?” Angel asked harshly. 

 

She said nothing just stared at him. She didn’t want this. She liked her life. There she was safe. And now he was back to turn it all upside down. “Go away! Leave me alone. I don’t want you here. Get out of my head. Out of my heart! Out of my soul!” She pleaded. 

 

“You can’t run from this. It’s too late. Haven’t you noticed you haven’t aged?” Angel asked. 

 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it. It can’t be true.” She cried this wasn’t what she wanted. 

 

She tried to deny him as he kissed her but couldn’t. She was drawn to him. He was part of her. His mouth moved to her neck. 

 

“You understand then. You and I are one from now until the end of time” he whispered to her and then bit down on her neck drawing blood. “Your mine. Always!” 

 

She sat up in bed drenched in sweat and the words kept ringing in her ears. She untangled herself from the bed sheets and sat up breathing deeply. She brought a hand to her neck and it came away with blood. 

 

“Oh God” she murmured and realized she’d been deluding herself for way too long. She’d actually convinced herself that the lie she lived was real. 

 

Once I held the rarest rose that / Ever deigned to bloom. 

Cruel winter chilled the briar, / And stole my flower too soon 

The loneliness, the hopelessness / To search the ends of time, 

For there is in all the world / No greater love than mine.


End file.
